


all the strings attached

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Kinda?, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn With Plot, jaehyun thinks a lot, they smooch a lot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: "Enjoying the show?" Johnny asks, before slipping the underwear on."You have a really nice ass, Johnny" Jaehyun says instead. "Should let me give it a go sometime"Johnny splutters, his cheeks and neck flushing red at the attention, and Jaehyun is more than smug at the reaction. The older eventually recovers with a short laugh, but the damage is already done. "You wish! This ass has to be wined and dined"Jaehyun sits up rather quickly, his smile turning into a grin. "That can be arranged"Johnny rolls his eyes immediately, throwing Jaehyun's own underwear at his face. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Jaehyunnie"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 387





	all the strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> semester has been kicking my ass and i just wanted to post something while i slowly work on my longer projects, so this frankeinstein came up. the bare bones of it came from a twitter drabble, but it became something completely different and made me realize i really need to work on my smut writing skills. 
> 
> still, it feels good to finally post a johnjae; it's my favorite ship and yet it took me this long to get to it. i hope someone enjoys it, and forgive me for mistakes as no one else but me read it all.

"Hyung" 

Johnny glances away from his phone, focusing on Jaehyun's eyes looking up from his comfortable spot in the older’s naked chest. The younger knows he still looks flushed from before, exhaustion weighing down on his sore muscles, and Johnny seems slightly surprised he didn’t fall asleep considering the boy has been quiet for the last twenty minutes or so. 

"What?" He asks, softly brushing Jaehyun's bangs from where it covers his eyes. The younger leans into the touch, letting his eyes close for a moment. 

"I need to get it cut, I know..." Jaehyun murmurs.

"Don't, I like it like this" Johnny says with a dopey smile, completely unaware of the way Jaehyun's heart skips a beat at the affectionate tone. The older moves his fingers through the rest of it, petting him in a comforting way. "Gives me leverage to grab it" 

As if to prove his point, Johnny's fingers close quickly in a tug, and the younger lets out an embarrassing groan in surprise. Jaehyun would very much like to punch the smirk out of Johnny's face right now. 

"Don't start, I'm too hungry to go another round" He whines instead, before his face lights up in realization. "That reminds me! Hyung. I'm hungry".

It might be a little presumptuous, but Jaehyun knows how hiss cute act affects Johnny; they’ve been friends long enough, and Johnny should probably be immune to the soft voice, squishy face, deep dimples, but he caves every time. 

(“I can’t help it when I know I’m the only one to see you like this” Johnny explains one evening, Jaehyun’s head on his lap. “Everyone else gets the cool and laid back Jaehyun, but only I get this cuddly, soft, whiny baby. How can I refuse?”

Jaehyun blushes, whining out a ‘ _ hyung _ ’ and burying his face in Johnny’s thigh. The older laughs, cooing at him, and Jaehyun is so,  _ so _ weak. )

"Hmmm" Johnny hums, and Jaehyun can tell he’s pretending not to care. "Go home then. I'm sure Doyoung has cooked something" 

"I'm too lazy though. Besides, I want to eat here. In bed. With you".

Jaehyun freezes for a second, like he always does when something like this slips, and there’s a small tug of worry at the pit of his stomach. He wonders, if today’s the day Johnny will see _ it _ ; if he’ll point out that sharing soft kisses, cuddling and staying over aren’t in the ‘friends with benefits agreement’. If he’ll realize they mean something, something  _ they’re not,  _ and that Jaehyun wishes they were. If today’s the day Johnny realizes the boy in his bed is way too deep into this, and much more than what he bargained for. 

Instead, Jaehyun sees Johnny's false resolve melt right in front of his eyes, and fights the urge to smirk in victory. The older doesn't say anything, but Jaehyun can see him opening Postmates on his phone. 

"What do you want?" 

They quickly bicker over what toppings to get on their pizza (Johnny is a classic pepperoni man, but Jaehyun wants black olives -- in the end, Jaehyun lets Johnny win in exchange for the promise of a massage later), but soon enough the food is on the way. 

"Wanna ditch eating on the bed and move to the couch?" Johnny asks. "We can keep watching Stranger Things" 

Jaehyun hums in agreement, but makes no effort to move; he likes staying like this, his head on the skin of Johnny’s wide chest, warm and comfortable. The older sighs though, getting out from the younger’s grip, receiving a whine in response. Johnny starts looking for a clean pair of underwear around the room, bending over to get the last one in his drawer. When he turns around, Jaehyun still hasn't moved an inch, and is staring at him with a cheeky smile.

"Enjoying the show?" Johnny asks, before slipping the underwear on.

"You have a really nice ass, Johnny" Jaehyun says instead. "Should let me give it a go sometime"

Johnny splutters, his cheeks and neck flushing red at the attention, and Jaehyun is more than smug at the reaction. The older eventually recovers with a short laugh, but the damage is already done. "You wish! This ass has to be wined and dined"

Jaehyun sits up rather quickly, his smile turning into a grin. "That can be arranged" 

Johnny rolls his eyes immediately, throwing Jaehyun's own underwear at his face. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Jaehyunnie"

There's just a small tint of bitterness in his words, hidden under so many layers it's obvious the only person who would be able to pick it up is Jaehyun (call it best friend perks, or a lover's attention; you choose). It's quick, already gone when Johnny brightly makes a joke about Jaehyun's pre-cum stained boxers, and the younger is left wondering if he imagined it. 

The first time they fall into bed together, Jaehyun isn’t in love. 

He  _ loves  _ Johnny, that’s for sure -- as his best friend, someone who’s been there for him the moment he stepped foot into high school in a country he hasn’t lived in since he was five. He took Jaehyun under his wing, never letting the boy feel out of place and left out, never cringing at even if Jae called him ‘hyung’ all the way in America, helping him through puberty, girls, boys, first times, proms, college applications and eventually, college himself as Jaehyun followed him to the same school. Jaehyun loves Johnny like his other half, the keeper of a part of him he willingly gave away, and he loves Johnny more than he’s sure he’ll ever love another person. 

But he isn’t  _ in love _ . 

Yet, Johnny looks at him with dark eyes the moment Jaehyun steps into the club, and the feeling at the pit of his stomach decides that it doesn’t really matter. Not when throwing flirty comments at his best friend is so easy, not when the skinship comes natural even with the added layer of tension. They dance around each other, and then  _ on  _ each other, grinding on the dance floor like two horny teenagers and pretending all of their friends aren’t watching, and it feels  _ good _ . It feels even better when Johnny’s mouth is leaving bites on his neck, and he rakes his nails on the taller’s nape with enough strength to leave marks. 

The moment their lips meet, Jaehyun is sure he doesn’t need to be in love to love Johnny like this. 

The Uber ride to the older’s place is filled with nervous giggles and wandering hands, and when Johnny looks at him and laughs a “I can’t believe we’re doing this”, Jaehyun realizes with more than little surprise that he really wishes this isn’t the only time. He never thought about having Johnny like this, hands kneading on his tight and making him squirm, but there’s something to be said about the fire on his stomach, the flame of desire burning brighter than he ever remembers, and what a waste it would be to have it just for one night. 

Johnny pushes him into the wall next to the door less than two seconds after they walk inside, and Jaehyun hopes he feels the same, hopes he can convey his need through kisses that turn less playful and more desperate every second. Johnny kisses him breathless, hands moving to the younger’s ass and squeezing it hard enough to make him squirm; Jaehyun whines into the older’s mouth, needy and loud, and he’s far too gone for Johnny’s touches to be embarrassed about it. 

“God, you’re so loud, Jaehyunnie” Johnny goans lowly, smiling into the kisses he’s leaving on his jaw. “Never pictured you like this” 

Jaehyun lets his head hit the wall, but still smirks. “Yeah? Been thinking a lot about how I’d moan for you?”

Johnny doesn’t dignify an answer, but instead goes back to claiming his mouth, grabbing firmly at Jaehyun’s ass to sign for him to jump. The younger does so immediately, letting his legs hug his friend’s waist, and the ease in which Johnny carries him around even though he’s not exactly small and dainty is hotter than he would ever admit. 

They move to the bedroom, the same bed Jaehyun has innocently slept in so many times, the same room he camped at to study just two weeks ago, but none of that crosses his mind when Johnny lays Jaehyun down delicately, slowing everything down to his rhythm. He takes his time, kissing and biting every piece of Jaehyun he can get his mouth in, and unbuttons the younger shirt while chasing every breathy sound he lets out. Jaehyun pulls Johnny up by the hair, sloppily kissing him, and he has half a mind to think this isn’t  _ supposed _ to be this easy, this effortless, no awkwardness or overthinking in the way their mouths discover each other with all the time in the world.

All of their clothes are gone before they can think about it, and when Johnny gets his mouth on Jaehyun’s dick, he lets out a moan so loud there’s no way the next door neighbors won’t hear. It’s obscene, to look at his best friend’s plush lips wrapped around his thick length, head bobbing slow enough to make clear he has all the intentions of making this last as long as he can, and the younger throws his head back to let out the most breathless “O-oh, God,  _ Hyung _ ”

The affectionate name seems to do something for Johnny, because he whines even with the dick filling his mouth and starts working his mouth and tongue with unpaired enthusiasm; Jaehyun’s leg twitches with the need to press them together, and Johnny has to hold the thighs down to stop the korean from squirming around. Jaehyun watches the way his grip leave red marks on his milky pale thighs, and the idea of having reminders of this night on his skin for weeks leave his breathless. 

Johnny pulls his mouth to lick on the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, and when their gazes meet, the younger has to stop himself from coming down embarrassingly fast in his friend’s throat; more than lust or passion, the way Johnny looks at him has so much love, mirth, familiarity, and it’s just like Johnny has always looked at Jaehyun. It’s too much for him, and so he sneaks a hand on the older’s jaw and pulls him up into a kiss that only intends to give him enough leverage to flip them around, leaving Jaehyun to straddle Johnny’s waist and look down at the red and disheveled man. 

“How do you want it?” He asks, because while he knows the older usually tops, he doesn’t want to make assumptions. 

Johnny doesn’t surprise though, not with the way he bucks up and has his hard dick rub on Jaehyun’s cheeks. “I wanna be inside you”

Jaehyun smiles, dimples and all, hair bouncing as he nods, and Johnny smiles back in the same soft, pleased way. He bends down and lets their lips meet again, but the way they keep giggling into it melts some of the tension, playful bites on each other lips as Johnny unsuccessfully tries to dig through his nightstand for a condom and lube.

Jaehyun lets out an impatient snort and snaps Johnny’s hand to look for it himself, but finds that the drawer is filled with all kinds of random trash. “Jesus christ Johnny, you have to clean this up.”

“I don’t have time” Johnny whines, and Jaehyun throws him an unimpressed look. “I’ll get to it eventually.” 

Jaehyun starts taking things out to make it easier, and Johnny decides this is a good moment to start grinding up into him, making the task even harder when the boy can feel his friend’s cock drag his perineum and touch his balls. His fingers finally grab what he’s mostly sure are a bottle and a plastic square, so he lets out an excited “Found it!”, getting a fond chuckle from the man under him. 

They change the positions so that Jaehyun is on his back laying on a pillow, and he feels the cold feeling on lube on his crack when Johnny starts rubbing a finger on his ring. Jaehyun lets out a small gasp when a finger finally drips inside, and Johnny turns his head to leave grounding kisses and small bites on his thick thighs. “You’re very tight, relax”

Jaehyun lets out a small chuckle, closing his eyes. “It’s- Uh, it’s been a while”. 

Johnny hums, though he probably already knows that, considering Jaehyun has been whining to him about needing to be dicked down for the last two months since his last casual fling broke off. They fall silent when Johnny keeps working on opening him up, small breathy sounds coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth everything the drag becomes good, and soon enough Johnny has two fingers in, confident in the way he scissors and bends them, trying to make the boy under him feel good. Even with his eyes closed, Jaehyun can feel the way Johnny is gazing at him, watching his every reaction, and it’s heart fluttering in the way that it’s exactly what he expected from him; Johnny has always been a giver, and it’s not surprising to see how it manifests in the bed sheets, with the patience and concern for his partner’s pleasure above all else. 

He finally finds the bundle of nerves his fingers were looking for, and Jaehyun is one step from completely tipping over; his entire body contorts and trashes, and the only word leaving his mouth are whiny “ _ hyung, hyung, hyung _ ”s. Johnny looks at Jaehyun with reverence, like he doesn’t believe he’s making his best friend feel like this, but he keeps milking his prostate for all it’s worth, watching the younger move a hand to the base of his dick to stop himself from coming. 

“Johnny,  _ now _ ” Jaehyun says in part whine and part warning. “I wanna come on your dick”. 

The older lets out a stream of low curses, and the fingers finally pull from Jaehyun’s ass with an obscenely hot sound of lube. Johnny tears open the condom package in a rush, and Jaehyun wishes he had the mind to put it on himself, maybe stroke him a little bit, but maybe next time. Instead, Johnny lines himself up to Jaehyun’s hole, and the moment before he presses in, his eyes look for Jaehyun and he asks in unhazed seriousness. 

“Are you sure about this, Jae?” 

Jaehyun smiles at the concern, nodding. “Yeah. Fuck me now, hyung”. 

Johnny pushes inside, not too slowly but still mindful of his size and the way it’s completely filling Jaehyun up. It takes a few thrusts, small whimpering leaving Jaehyun’s throat, but he’s finally balls deep, waiting for the younger to stop breathing so quickly and get used to it. He runs his hands through every part of Jaehyun’s body, and the korean preens under the touch and even more at the sweet nothings his friend keeps whispering in his ear, words of how beautiful he looks and how good he’s taking him. 

Johnny starts moving, slow but deep and building a quicker pace the more Jaehyun relaxes and lets himself go. It’s so ridiculous, how he breaks under Johnny, piece by piece by every drag of his cock inside him; the sounds he’s letting out, the way his hands keep looking for any piece of Johnny it can grab at (hair, shoulders, back, biceps, all red in nail marks), it’s all so uncharacteristic to him, and yet it feels like all he can do the longer he feels Johnny’s body on his. 

When Jaehyun’s whines start becoming higher and higher, and Johnny feels the way he’s about to let go, the older bends down, chest to chest, and starts sucking red marks all over his neck and chest, staking meaningless claims. “So pretty Jae, the prettiest like this, all laid down just for me, pulling me in so well”. 

The words make Jaehyun flush, feeling wanted, and Johnny stops thrusting into him to start grinding instead, constant stimulation on his spot. It all becomes too much for the younger when Johnny takes one of his perk, pink nipples into his mouth and sucks on it so strongly Jaehyun isn’t fully convinced he won’t have a purple hickey right on it for weeks. His dicks twitches and starts spurting out cum, completely untouched, and there’s nothing but Johnny’s name on Jaehyun’s lips, being repeats over and over like a mantra. Johnny fucks him through it while still working on Jaehyun’s chest, but less than a minute later having Jaehyun’s high pitched overstimulated whines reach his ear get him to spill into the condom, and the twitch of his dick and the warm feeling get one last pleased moan from Jaehyun.

It’s quiet for a few seconds, before Johnny kisses Jaehyun before he even has a chance to pull out; it’s slow, careful, but still deep with the way their bodies are completely flush against each other. When Johnny finally pulls away, Jaehyun watches with his heart hammering the way Johnny grins at him, tired but sated and so happy, and there’s little he can do to fight the exact same grin to take over his face. 

Maybe he isn’t in love with Johnny, but he could. He might. He will. 

Jaehyun can’t stop thinking about Johnny’s words. Not after they’re cuddling on the couch, watching Netflix, Johnny expressing his love for Hopper every ten minutes. Not after the food arrives, Johnny doing his small stupid happy dance, and they chat idly about gossip on campus while stuffing their faces on pizza. Jaehyun isn’t one to be on his head too much, over analyzing situations, but he can’t help but let himself repeat their conversations over and over again. 

He thinks it might be a sign. A sign that he might not be the only one wondering if they’re a little bit beyond what can be considered just casual. Wondering if they actually threw the “no feelings” rule months ago, when midnight booty calls turned into planned nights in, and desperate touches became tender loving that left a fluttering feeling in his chest. 

But if he’s right, than that’s also a sign Jaehyun has been pining helplessly and painfully for no reason at all, conformed to an unrequited love that might not be so unrequited after all, and the thought of not falling alone is as hopeful and it is unbearable to think, if only because that would mean so much precious time  _ wasted _ . 

Johnny loves him. Jaehyun knows that. 

But maybe now he’s wondering if the way he always searches for Jaehyun’s hand under the table means a little more than that. If the tender looks, the teasing, that small glint of exasperated affection isn’t just love. He wonders if the way Johnny always puts him first, always bends over backwards to make sure Jaehyun is the happiest and safest he can be, means more than loving him. If it means Johnny is _in_ _love_ with him. 

And Johnny is seating across from his right now, dressed in nothing but sweats and fuzzy socks, ranting about a project due in three days that he has no idea how to start, and Jaehyun wishes he could always have this, and he’s hit with the fear that if he doesn’t do something, someday these moments might not be his anymore. They’ve been doing this for seven months, but for the first time, Jaehyun allows himself to truly go there and starts measuring the pros and cons of doing it.

  1. He would know; that takes a lot of weight of his shoulders. 
  2. His friendship with Johnny probably won’t end regardless of the result, because they’re bros and soulmates above all else.
  3. If it’s mutual, then he gets a boyfriend out of it, infinite guilty free cuddles and maybe Johnny’s ass. 
  4. However, if it isn’t mutual, it might completely ruin what they have going on, and he would have no cuddles, no boyfriend and no ass at all. 

Jaehyun wishes he had Doyoung here to help him through it, even if he already knows what the older would say (“Stop being a pussy and just do it, the chances of Johnny rejecting you are so small it’s statistically irrelevant”). He keeps going back and forward in the decision, and it gets harder to stay in the moment when the anxiety of indecision starts building up inside his chest; he wishes he could just  _ do  _ something, not spend all of this time overthinking what has always been easy. 

But then sweet, unaware Johnny leans forward, and pulls Jaehyun out of his thoughts by pressing a quick, soft kiss to his mouth. It goes away far too soon, and Johnny smiles shyly as he licks his lips and bites into his own pizza.

"You had some leftover sauce on you lips-"

"Let me take you on that date".

It takes a couple seconds for Johnny to process what Jaehyun just said, and when he does, there's a piece of pepperoni pizza hanging from his mouth. Jaehyun knows the older too well, and even amidst his own anxiety, he can see Johnny's mind working. He knows soon the older’s filter of disbelief will fall over his words, so he pushes on Johnny can say anything.

"And I swear I'm not asking just because I want to eat your ass, even though I really want to, I'm asking because I love you and I've loved you for way too long” He breaths out at once, and hears Johnny suck in a breath. “I wanna go in all of those cheesy dates you always dreamed of in high school, and hold your hand in public, brag too all our friends that I have the sweetest, hottest, most kind boyfriend in the world.”

Johnny is still quiet, putting down the piece of pizza permanently and just starting at Jaehyun. The younger feels the anxiety building up, so he keeps on even if the point has already been made. 

“I should've told you a long time ago, but I didn't so I'm telling you know even though I know you might think this is all a lot” He takes one last deep breath “And I know we're bros above everything but I was hoping we could be like... bros in love". 

The next few minutes, Jaehyun watches Johnny’s face go through many expressions. It’s disbelief, then surprise, which turns into embarrassment, and finally, when Jaehyun is already feeling dread fills up his chest at the painful silence, his features break into the wide, comfortable smile the younger has seen directed at him so many times before. 

"Bros in love?" Johnny questions, teasing.

It’s Jaehyun turns to blush now. "Hey, you don't get to shame my confession of love when you didn't even have the guts to make yours" 

Johnny's eyebrows perk up, at the same time he moves the pizza box so that he can get closer. "Who says I wanted to confess in the first place?"

The older words don’t match his gestures, and Jaehyun lets Johnny pull him into a hug, immediately nuzzling at the comfort of his best friend’s neck. He feels warm inside, giddy hope building inside like a flower ready to bloom, and he mumbles against the older's skin. "It's written all over your dumb face, how much you love me". 

Johnny hums, and when he speaks Jaehyun feels the way his heart shakes on his chest. "It's true. It's embarrassing, how much I'm in love with you, Jung Jaehyun".

Jaehyun smiles into Johnny’s skin, so bright and light, and feels like he could float away any moment now. When Johnny pulls him into a kiss, so soft and tender in affection, his entire body melts into the older, because Johnny knows how to hold him, how to kiss him, how to touch him just right. 

They love each other, and it’s enough. But as Johnny presses him into the carpet floor, Jaehyun finds out how it feels to love each other while being in love. 

(Two weeks later, Jaehyun finally brings Johnny on a dinner date, fancy and proper even if all they do is play footsies and crack jokes about all the posh things the entire night. They steal kisses as soon as they step into the house, and Jaehyun wastes no time in letting his hands wander  _ down, down, down _ ...

"Is this ass properly wined and dined now?")

**Author's Note:**

> my brain, 3am: name it bros in love
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
